In today's semiconductor industry, Universal Serial Bus 2.0 (USB2) protocol is an industry interface developed to standardize communication between a host computer and a peripheral devices communicatively coupled to the host computer. This interface has been widely accepted across multiple applications apart from computer and peripheral device data communication, such as storage communication, Bluetooth communication, touch sensor communication, camera and wireless fidelity (Wifi). A USB2 specification, such as Universal Serial Bus 2.0 Specification includes a supplement standard like battery charging 1.2 (BC 1.2) and On-The-Go 2.0 (OTG 2.0). The USB2 BC 1.2 specification allows devices to draw current (up to 1.5 A) to charge their battery during power on or when battery is weak from a Host, a Hub, a dedicated charger, a charging downstream port, and the like. USB2 OTG 2.0 includes dual role devices (DRD) wherein the devices can be configured as a host as well as a peripheral device. Embedded USB 2.0 (eUSB2) is a next generation low power USB2 for embedded applications and providing USB2 bus communication solutions.
In its present state, eUSB2 does not define signaling for detection of polarity inversion at eUSB2 data lines. While other technologies may employ line code to provide polarity inversion, in eUSB2 line code is not applicable as the eUSB2 employs a non-return-to-zero (NRZ) signaling without line code.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.